Treasure of Snow
by Christie Redfield
Summary: Pete & Myka exchange Christmas presents. Pete/Myka. Chapter 2 added.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 is © SyFy and the show's creator(s). No copyright infringement is intended whatsoever nor is any profit being made from this fanfic; i.e. it is purely non-profit.

Claimer: The only thing I own is this story, nothing more nothing less.

Spoilers: Magnetism, Secret Santa.

Feedback: Love it, live for it, cherish it.

Category: Humor/Romance

Rating: T

Summary: Pete & Myka exchange Christmas presents.

Author's Note: I had hoped to have this completed in time for Christmas, but the idea came to me literally at the last minute, expect a second chapter soon! Either way hope you all enjoy, and Happy New Year! :)

Treasure of Snow

By Christie Redfield

"Of all things you get me for Christmas, a rubber chicken? Seriously?"

"It's practical," Argued Pete.

Myka only rolled her eyes in disgust and tossed the aforementioned rubber chicken back at Pete. Even she had thought that her partner of all people would have put a little more thought into her gift, seriously a gag gift, who was he kidding? Folding her arms across her chest she walked over to the window and sighed as she watched the snow fall outside, further blanketing the outside of the B&B in a world of white.

From the next room over, the sounds of laughter and music could be heard. Myka smiled slightly as she lifted her head up, and set her sights in the direction of the sound's source. Artie and his father sat at the piano, playing together, while off to the side, Claudia watched them play, a delirious little smile on her face. They all looked happy, even Artie. It was such a rare sight.

Sighing, she turned back towards the window, and watched as the snow continued to fall outside. She frowned slightly at the sight, the snow reminding her of home. She wished she could have been able to head home in time to spend Christmas with her family this year.

Pete sat silently on the couch, the rubber chicken still in his hands. He pouted slightly at the sight of his partner's saddened expression reflected back at him in the window. He was certain she was missing her family, as he was his. Turning towards the tree, Pete got up slowly and walked over to the fireplace. He stared into the flames in silent contemplation, before he finally worked up the nerve to turn to his partner. The gentle glimmer of the holiday lights upon her skin cast an ethereal effect upon her features, the sight almost making her appear angelic.

Silently, Pete walked over to where Myka stood, and very gently he placed his hand on her upper arm, drawing her attention. He smiled as she turned to face him, "I've got a surprise for you."

"No, don't tell me," She started knowingly, "You bought me some fake vomit to go with my rubber chicken." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

Pete shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, but it wouldn't be a surprise now if I told you what I got now would I?" He replied, flashing her an impish grin. Letting his hand glide down her arm, Pete gently grasped Myka's hand in his and he turned away,

"C'mon! You'll love it!" He urged her on cheerfully. In all honesty he was nervous, what if she didn't like the surprise he had planned for her?

Myka only shook her head as she followed after her partner; actually it was more like she was reluctantly dragged away from her current position, Pete all but tugging her towards him. In spite of the situation she couldn't help but laugh, secretly dreading and anticipating the "surprise" that awaited her.

Myka's hand in his, Pete all but trotted upstairs to the second floor of the bed and breakfast, his heart pitter pattering nervously. He had planned this for weeks, putting careful thought and research into his plan. He was the king of surprises, and he wanted this to be one that his partner would cherish. The pair stopped outside his room, Myka all but crashing into his back.

"What are we doing up here?" She questioned him as he released her hand

Pete motioned with his hands, "You'll see, now c'mon in, I'm going to get your _surprise._"

Shaking her head, Myka sat on the edge of his bed. She grinned as she watched her partner scurry about his room, his motions reminding her of her ferret when he was in search of his favorite toy. Pete dropped to hand and knee, his upper body hidden from view as he reached under the bed. Myka lay across the bed, and she hung her head down, curls spilling everywhere. She yelped out in surprise as Pete tugged at one of her curls.

"Hey! No peeking!" He chided, earning a sideways glance from her.

"Do you even know what you did with this surprise?"

"I can't say, now get back topside, missy." Pete replied as he tapped the tip of her nose with his pointer finger.

Myka stuck her tongue out at Pete, before doing as told. Pete crawled out from under the bed a few moments later, an armload of presents in his arms. Smiling sheepishly, he laid out the presents atop his bed before Myka. "I know we were planning to exchange presents tomorrow, but, I uh, wanted to give this to you tonight." Features reddening slightly, Pete cleared his throat before he passed the first gift, into her hands. "Merry Christmas Myka,"

Blushing, Myka ducked her head, as she pulled at the red and green ribbons carefully, before then proceeding with an equal amount of care to pull apart the wrapping paper as though it were an envelope.

Pete gestured wildly with his hands. "Could you open presents any slower?"

Narrowing her gaze at him, Myka shook her head. "I don't want to wreck it, it's so pretty, and they're so nicely wrapped, did you do all this yourself?"

"No, I had Claudia help me," Pete replied sarcastically. "Come on, rip into it!"

Shrugging her shoulders, with a toss of her curls, Myka tore apart the wrapping paper, revealing a pair of velvety soft, red gloves. "Gloves, oh they're so soft," She remarked as she held them to her cheek, a bright smile on her features.

"Next one, next one!" Urged on Pete. Laughing, Myka picked up the next present.

This present was slightly larger, and when she tore apart the paper, she found a beautiful red and white hand-woven scarf, made of the same soft material as her gloves. Her grin grew even wider as she picked up the scarf. "Pete, this is beautiful, I love it!"

Myka unrolled the scarf, causing a matching hand-woven hat to fall in her lap, she gasped in surprise and picked it up, running her fingers over the soft material. "Pete, this is all, I don't know what to say." She remarked as threw the scarf over her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" He asked, watching her expression hopefully. Myka beamed back at him and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Like it, I love it!" Pete returned the embrace warmly, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good, I'm glad be—" Before he could finish, Myka pulled back and all but leapt off his bed.

"Wait right here I just remembered something, I'll only be two minutes!"

Pete stumbled for his words as he watched his partner hurriedly exit from his bedroom, and in a sad desperate gesture, he reached out to her with his hand. "Myka, Mykes wait a minute!" Pete collapsed atop the bed as he watched her run out his room, and ultimately out of earshot.

"I had something else to give you." Sighing, Pete dropped his head onto the mattress in dismay. _She said she would be back right?_ Lifting his head up, Pete hopped off the bed, and fished around beneath the floor of his bed. Pete had to crawl even further under the bed this time before he finally found what he was looking for.

"Gotcha! He exclaimed with a sigh of relief, Pete looked up as he spied a pair of feet, Myka had come back. Grinning fiendishly, Pete lifted his head up, and ultimately forgetting the bed frame above him, smashed his head into it. Groaning, Pete shook the stars from his vision and he very slowly and cautiously crawled out from under the bed, near immediately Myka was at his side.

"You okay, what were you doing under there?" She questioned him worriedly.

Pete grinned through the pain, and he held out a large square present in front of her, "Surprise!"

"How much more stuff do you have stashed under there?"

"Myka, you're ruining my shining moment of glory here, besides I'm on my knees here!" Pete replied pleadingly, giving her the wounded puppy face. Shaking her head, Myka gently patted his cheek, and she took the present from Pete.

"C'mon you silly clumsy man you, sit down before you hurt something else." She giggled as she helped him to his feet. The two sat down on the bed together, and it was then Pete noticed a second, equally large present, also carefully wrapped. His heart warmed considerably as he watched Myka pick up the present, and she passed it to him, a bashful grin upon her features.

"Is this for me?" Pete asked her quietly, and Myka nodded sheepishly.

"I figured since we're exchanging gifts now, I'd give you one of your presents early. I was saving it for tomorrow morning, but, I uh…," Fiddling with a long curled strand of her hair, Myka bit down on her lip, causing Pete to smile. "Go go on, open it," She remarked at long last.

As tempted as Pete was to tear open his present, he had brought Myka upstairs to give her _her_ gift. He didn't want her to wait a moment longer; the anticipation alone was killing him. Shaking his head, Pete nodded at her gift, "You first." He replied quietly.

"Oh! I know let's open them together," Replied Myka, suddenly feeling a little bit braver.

Pete only smiled and he shrugged his shoulders, "Why not, bet I can open mine faster than you!" He teased.

"Betcha can't!" Myka jibed back. Both agents tore into their presents, sending paper, tissue, and ribbons flying. Pete paused amidst opening his gift, stopping to watch as his partner opened her present. His heart felt like lead, and one single question raced through his mind: _Will she like it, will she like it? _

"Pete…" Myka whispered in shocked awe, as she pushed aside the green and red tissue paper, "They're…they're…" Two tears slipped past her green eyes, before Myka turned towards Pete and she all but crushed him in the hug of a lifetime. Pete held up his arms warily, "Uh, do you like them?"

Myka pulled back and she pressed a soft chaste kiss to his cheek, "Like them, I love them!"

Laughing nervously in relief, Pete warmly returned her hug, "I remember you told me how much you loved ice skating, and then I remembered how sad you looked six months ago when you found out your skates got lost, and you didn't say anything so I wanted to surprise you...,"

Pete ducked his head in embarrassment, his voice turning softer in tone, "…I…even got myself a set of skates, I never learned how, but with you, I think I would want to." He lifted his head up, giving her a sheepish smile.

Myka blushed, touched by the thought he had put into the gift, and she touched a hand gently to his face, "You still haven't finished opening your present." She replied softly with a small smile.

"Oh, oh right!" Pete nodded, realization suddenly dawning on him. Turning back to his gift, Pete opened the box, and said nothing, his expression thunderstruck as he reached inside.

"The Legendary Iron Shadow, Volumes 1, 2, 3?" He remarked in astonishment. Myka watched as he lovingly gazed upon the comic books in his hands, her heart turning to butter at the sight.

Lifting his head up, Pete turned towards Myka, his brown eyes filled with raw emotion, "Myka, I could kiss you, thank you so, so, so much!" Grasping her hand in his, he instead showered her knuckle with kisses, before proceeding to trail kisses up along her arm. Myka giggled and she smiled at Pete, "Merry Christmas Pete."

Pete smiled back, "Merry Christmas Myka."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Italics indicate character thoughts. Thanks a bunch to all that read and reviewed! :)_

The next morning, Pete awoke to the sunlight streaming in through his bedroom window, the rays of light gently warming his face. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes sleepily and stretched, a sleepy grin on his face. Turning towards the window of his room, he looked outside and spied the snow coming down in full force in thick heavy flakes. He never really understood what his partner liked about wintertime; it was so cold, and dreary, and well, cold. _Give me white sandy beaches and a tropical drink with an umbrella any day. _

Standing up, Pete scratched his stomach and behind his head before he exited from his room. Not before throwing on his favorite Dartmouth hoodie of course. Peering down the hall, he spied Myka's door was still shut tight. Grinning, Pete tiptoed to her room and quietly opened the door.

"Ho ho ho!" He called out as he stepped inside her room. Flopping down on her bed, Pete reached across the bed and playfully ruffled Myka's curly hair.

"Myka, Myka, wake up, it's Christmas!" Pete all but chirped.

Myka sleepily opened her eyes, as she batted away Pete's hand. "I'm up, I'm up!" She giggled as she propped her pillow up under her arms. Any other day she would have chewed him out 'til the cows came home for all but swan diving onto her bed, but today…even she was feeling giddy with holiday cheer.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" She asked him, a wide smile pulling at her features.

Pete shook his head, "Not a wink," Rolling off the bed; Pete grasped hold of her hands and pulled Myka to her feet, "Come on, breakfast, then presents!"

Myka nodded at him sleepily, she paused and turned around, quickly stopping to grab her beloved fuzzy slippers. Pete jogged in place as she then pulled on her knit robe, slowly and tiredly cinching the knot around her waist.

"Can you be any slower, come on!" Urged Pete. Myka rolled her eyes at her partner's antics, and she swatted him on the arm before they stepped out into the hall.

The two agents made their way downstairs, the inviting smells of the morning's breakfast filling their noses. A sumptuous breakfast had been laid out, consisting of scrambled eggs, sausage patties, chocolate chip pancakes, and buttermilk biscuits and gravy. Much to Myka's delight, Leena had made hot apple cider along with coffee.

The others had already gathered at the table, fixing plates of their own. The spirit of Christmas Cheer was still in the air, and for once, things actually felt…normal. At least as far as Warehouse standards went. The group sat down at the table and went about happily eating their breakfast, sharing tales from past Christmases as they ate.

Myka shot up like a bolt as she finished the last of her scrambled eggs, her eyes wide. Hurriedly she fished around in the pockets of her robes, if Pete hadn't known better he'd have thought she had a frog in her pants.

"Mykes, what're you in such a rush for—" Started Pete, a baffled expression on his face.

"I was going to call my parents; I forgot to do it last night!" She fished out her cell phone and made a hasty exit from the kitchen as she held the phone to her ear, "I'll only be a few minutes!"

Claudia held up her hands, "Dude, presents!"

"You start handing out presents, I'll go get Myka," Remarked Pete as he stood up, "Consider yourself my unofficial elf!"

"An elf, seriously?" Replied Claudia, her expression caught somewhere between amusement and perplexity.

"Would you rather be a reindeer?" Joshua joked as he gestured at his younger sister with his fork.

"Watch it Blitzen." Claudia retaliated, her brown eyes narrowing.

Deciding now was a good time to slip away quietly; Pete ducked out of the dining room. Near immediately he could hear the Donovan siblings quarreling with each other. Artie and his father quickly joined the fray; Pete only shook his head, a wry smile crossing his face.

"Only in South Dakota." He whispered quietly to himself.

Pete paused as he heard Myka's voice from around the corner, and he spied her sitting in the study, sitting in an over stuffed chair, her legs tucked beneath her. Seeing she was still on her cell phone, Pete quickly decidedly to leave the room, he froze as he heard his name being mentioned. "Me and Pete?" Instinctively, Pete pressed his form up against the wall around the corner.

A nervous peal of laughter floated from the room, "Mom, it's nothing like that between us, we're just friends, I mean he's really sweet, and he's a great guy and all…"

Pete held his breath in anticipation, his feet frozen to the ground. He had to fight from letting out a massive sigh as he heard the conversation shift. "Mom it's Christmas." Myka giggled, "Alright, I'll be sure to tell him; I promise I'll be home next year…"

Pete droned out the rest of the conversation. He'd heard enough; still his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Usually if his name was being mentioned it was for a good reason, besides the way Myka had phrased that reply, _Me and Pete?_ What exactly were they talking about, and why him?

Absentmindedly, Pete plucked a piece of decorative mistletoe down from a string of garland positioned over the door frame. _Evil vindictive little plant, even in plastic form! _Shaking his head, Pete studied the plant with a sad little sigh. He'd need way more than just a tiny, little plant if he ever wanted to win his beloved partner's heart over.

_Just friends, is that all I am to her?_ Pete mused silently to himself. He nearly leapt out of his skin at the sound of Myka's voice, startling him from his silent reverie, "Pete?" Without thinking, he hastily pocketed the mistletoe.

"Hey, ready to open presents?" He recovered quickly, flashing her a playful grin.

Myka nodded, managing a small, shy smile. Had Pete overheard her conversation just now? Shaking her head she looped her arm through Pete's. "I'm more than ready!"

The conversation momentarily forgotten, the pair made their way to the den where the others awaited them. They all but cheered at their arrival, and the two sat down, and joined the group in passing out gifts. A short while later, the two agents lazed about on the couch together, mugs of hot apple cider in their hands, or in Pete's case, hot cocoa.

Shortly after opening presents, Claudia and Joshua fled upstairs, Claudia insisting on introducing her brother to all things Wii. Artie and his father had also left moments ago, Artie having to drive his father to the airport. Isadore was adamant on returning home as soon as possible, amidst complaints of having papers to grade. Leena being Leena returned to the kitchen already making plans for dinner later that week.

Myka set down her mug of hot cider atop the coffee table. She sighed contentedly as she rested her head against her partner's shoulder. The snowfall outside had lightened in its intensity, now instead falling in the form of light fluffy flakes. Myka playfully patted Pete on the leg, "C'mon let's go outside, the weather is perfect!" She stated, flashing him an impish grin.

Pete set down his mug of hot cocoa next to hers. "You want to go out into that?" Pete remarked, his expression baffled as he gestured to the falling snow outside. As if for further emphasis, he shivered. "Besides, it's nice and warm and toasty here in the inn," Pete cooed as he wrapped his arms around Myka.

Myka giggled, a bright grin on her reddened features, "Let's go ice skating, I wanna see those skates you got yourself." She replied as she turned her head slightly in his direction.

Pete nodded, his breath catching in his throat as those beautiful green eyes held his gaze. Brushing a stray curl behind one ear, he spoke up softly after he regained the use of his voice, "Go get bundled up, I'll go grab my skates."

Myka flashed him a dazzling smile, and she squeezed his hands tenderly, before she practically leapt off the couch. Pete grinned as he watched his partner skip away, her curls bouncing behind her head as she exited from the den. "The things I do for a beautiful lady." He remarked softly to himself, before he ran upstairs to his room to change.

Sometime later, the pair greeted each other out on the front steps of the B&B. Pete had thrown on his heavy black leather jacket, a thick pair of black gloves, along with a scarf, and an old red and black winter cap. Myka had on a heavy winter coat, the color of white snow, and the scarf, cap, and gloves that Pete had given her. She smiled at him as they walked over to the SUV together.

Pete unlocked the doors of the SUV and climbed inside; turning on the ignition, he quickly cranked up the heat. Myka climbed in shortly afterwards, and she buckled up. Pulling out of the driveway, Pete turned on the radio; the small space of the SUV was immediately met with the sounds of rock music. Myka raised an eyebrow, and Pete shrugged, "What?"

"You got this from Claudia didn't you?" She chuckled, and Pete smiled.

"Natural born rock star," He replied, holding up his hand in a rock on motion while sticking out his tongue in his best Gene Simmons's impersonation. "Besides it beats the boring Christmas music they play 24/7!"

Myka only shook her head and smiled, "Pete, don't ever change,"

Pete smiled back at her sheepishly, "I'll try not to."

Eventually, Pete switched off his CD, and turned on the radio, and the duo listened to some traditional Christmas music as they drove. Out on the streets many of the shops were closed, save for a soup kitchen that catered to the needier citizens of Univille. Myka frowned as they reached the outskirts of Univille, but said nothing. Eventually they found themselves driving through a heavily wooded area, massive pine trees surrounding them as far as the eye could see. Pete brought the vehicle to a halt outside a small clearing and he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Where are we?" Questioned Myka as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"You'll see, c'mon!" Hopping out of the SUV, Pete walked around the back and he retrieved his skates, slinging them over his shoulder. Myka followed, and she retrieved her skates from the back of the SUV before promptly closing it shut tight.

The snow crunched loudly under their boots as they walked, and the clearing soon opened up, giving way to a small pond, nearby she could spy a small gazebo, blanketed with snow. Stopping, Myka's eyes widened as she took in the view. Sensing that his partner had stopped, Pete turned around and he smiled.

"I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sight."

Pete said nothing, his gaze lingering on Myka for several moments. Gently he reached for her hand, drawing her from her silent reverie. Smiling, Pete tilted his head in the direction of what appeared to be several small wooden benches. Using a gloved hand, Pete brushed away the snow and he set his skates down, before he sat down himself. Myka sat down opposite him, and she unzipped her boots before she proceeded to pull on her skates.

"How did you find this place?" She asked her partner as he pulled on his skates.

"Sheer accident, remember the first time we came out here, when we were first assigned to the Warehouse? Well one day, I was really, really, and I mean _really_ bored, so I went driving. I got lost." He remarked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Didn't you have your GPS?" Myka questioned him as she tightened her laces on her skates.

"Forgot my cell phone, by some divine miracle I was able to find my way back to civilization." He replied. Standing up, Pete tested his weight on the skates. "Are they supposed to be this tight on my feet?"

Myka rose to her feet and she stared at him, her green gaze narrowing, "Did you remember to get a pair a size smaller than your shoe size?"

"Yeah, I thought it seemed weird though, why they do suggest that?"

"So your skates fit your feet more snugly." Myka replied with a knowing smile.

Stepping onto the ice, she turned towards Pete, and gestured for him to follow her. Casting a cautious glance at the frozen pond's surface, Pete looked up as he heard Myka laughing merrily. She waved at him as she glided across the ice effortlessly, "It's just like rollerblading, only on ice!" She beckoned to him.

Pete fidgeted before he cautiously placed a foot onto the ice, "Just walk onto the ice, it's much easier!" Myka called out to him again. Pete nodded, heeding her advice, he walked onto the ice.

"Just like rollerblading huh?" He whispered to himself, Pete moved across the ice with slow and careful deliberation. His balance wavered slightly as he skated, it was a lot like rollerblading actually, but slightly different.

He grinned and began to move a little faster. "Hey, you're right; this isn't much different from rollerblading!"

Myka paused amidst her skating and she looked up to spy that he had attempted to move a little more quickly; unfortunately he was headed in her direction. "Pete slow do—!" Pete stumbled in an attempt to slow down only to in turn crash right into Myka. The pair fell backwards and subsequently crashed into a pile of white fluffy snow.

Pete pushed himself up off his arms, and he shook loose the cobwebs. "Myka, Myka are you alright?" Myka blushed, slightly winded, and for a long moment, neither said anything, quietly holding the other's gaze. "You okay?" Pete questioned her again softly.

Myka nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she replied breathlessly.

"Good for a second there you had me worr-ied!" Pete was cut off in mid-sentence as his partner shoved him onto his side, promptly smashing him in the face with a handful of icy snow.

Chortling, she held a hand to her face at his baffled expression; he looked for all the world like an angry wet cat. "Oh, so that's how you want to play huh?" Replied Pete as he scooped up a handful of snow, instead of throwing the snowball, Pete tackled Myka, causing them to fall deeper into the powdery snow bank. Myka retaliated by dumping snow down the collar of his jacket, and Pete leapt off her like a spring.

"Ho-ly crap!" Man that's cold!" He remarked as he attempted to rid himself the frosty chill now covering the back of his neck.

Sitting up, Myka only shook her head, and she held out her hands, "Serves you right for body slamming me into that snow bank!"

"Hey now, I didn't plan that! I couldn't stop! You saw me!" Pete remarked in retaliation as he grasped her gloved hands in his.

Shaking her head, Myka stumbled to her feet, she couldn't stay mad at him, thankfully the snow was soft, they'd been in bigger trouble had they fallen on the ice. Stepping back out onto the ice, Myka reached for Pete's hand, "Gotta learn sooner or later, just follow my lead, and do what I say."

"Don't I always?" Pete replied in a teasing tone, Myka scrunched her neck slightly.

"Pete…" Pete only smiled at his partner sincerely, shaking her head, she smiled back.

Over the next two hours, the two skated and glided along the frozen pond together, Pete caught on quickly, once he had learned how to slow down and stop. With winter the sun came and went away much faster, and it wasn't long before they could spy the sun beginning to set. Deciding they'd better start heading back before it got completely dark out, the two made their way back to the SUV together.

Opening the rear hatch, the two sat down and removed their skates, before then proceeding to put their boots back on. Pete patted the space next to him, gesturing for Myka to join him as she stood up, having finished pulling on her boots. Shrugging her shoulders, she sat down next to her partner and she shivered involuntarily, causing Pete to look up.

Reaching behind them, Pete picked up a heavy army blanket and threw it over her shoulders. Shifting slightly, Myka cast the blanket over his shoulders, before she moved a little closer to Pete, allowing her chin to rest on his shoulder. Basking in the provided warmth from the blanket, she sighed as they watched the sun slowly set.

"Wish we thought to pack something to eat, I'm starving."

Pete smirked conspiratorially, before he shifted slightly and reached to his right, producing a tall metal thermos. Unscrewing the lid he held it under her nose, prompting a bright smile from Myka.

"Tomato soup?"

Pete nodded and he filled the lid with soup before he handed it to Myka. He then filled up the insulated cup with soup for himself, before he set the thermos down next to him.

"Leena was making a big batch when I came downstairs. I told her we'd be going out ice skating and she said it'd be just the thing to warm us up." He replied before taking a grateful sip.

"I'm surprised it's still warm," Commented Myka as she took a sip of her soup.

"You can thank Claudia for that later," Replied Pete.

The two sat in companionable silence as they ate, watching as the skies transformed before them into a crimson canvas, dappled in shades of orange and purple. Finished with her soup, Myka passed the empty thermos cover back to Pete, who promptly sealed up the thermos.

"I miss home," She commented sadly, "I wonder if they're watching the sun set right now, knowing mom though she's probably hard at work preparing the goose for dinner." Myka lifted her head up slightly, "She still asks about you, believe it or not."

"So I've heard," Replied Pete with a slight grin, he cursed mentally suddenly realizing his flub up.

"Oh crap, I mean, I oh crap," Pete held a gloved hand to his forehead, before he quickly turned to face Myka, "Okay it's not what you think, I didn't intentionally listen in on your conversation I only caught pieces…"

"You listened to my conversation with my mom!" Myka shoved her partner hard in the chest, "Pete! I can't believe you!" Her neck had now scrunched considerably, her eyes narrowed, her lips pursed tightly. "When you say you caught pieces, how much did you hear?"

Pete could only now truthfully remember bits and pieces of the conversation, but one particular part of the conversation had permanently etched itself into his mind, the words that had been spoken that had turned his heart to stone. Hanging his head down, Pete sighed forlornly, "It doesn't matter now, it's stupid…it's stupid to me at least, and it's probably stupid to you."

Myka frowned, "What are you talking about?" Pete sighed sadly, before moving to climb out the SUV. He froze as he felt Myka's hand on his shoulder. "Pete, tell me, please?"

"Do you really think about us, that way, you know as just friends?"

"That's what's bothering you?"

"Well, the way you said it, like oh he's a sweet guy, I'm sure he's a real catch…," Pete shoved his hands inside the pockets of his coat. He cursed his bad luck when he realized he still had the fake non-artifacty mistletoe with him, he produced it as if to provide further emphasis to his next statement, "…but place me under this evil little plant I look as charming as the troll under the bridge..."

_Way to send a man mixed signals, Bering._ She berated herself mentally. But what could she say? He was kind, sweet, and everything a girl dreamed of in a man, but the two of them? Together?

"…is it too much to ask for even just one little kiss?" Pete asked, drawing her from her reverie, he held up the mistletoe hopefully, his voice laced with false cheer. What would one kiss hurt?

"Just one then…," Remarked Myka as she held up her finger as to emphasize her point. Her eyes rose to the mistletoe before coming back to meet her partner's chocolaty brown eyes. "…one little kiss." Myka whispered as she closed the distance between them.

She had intended it to last barely a second, then, he leaned into the kiss, his mouth lightly brushing against hers. His gloved hands traced down her sides, coming to rest on the small of her back, and Pete gently pulled Myka into his arms. Myka's nose brushed Pete's nose lightly as she deepened the kiss, her arms looping around his neck. The kiss slowly grew in intensity as they pulled each other closer, losing themselves in the moment, and in each other.

Breathlessly, both pulled back, their foreheads coming to rest against each other's. "Do you smell fudge?" Myka questioned him quietly, her tone breathless.

Pete shook his head, softly tracing the small of her back with his gloved hands, "No, why?"

"No reason," She replied as she pulled him close for another kiss. _No reason at all._

**-FIN**


End file.
